GTA: Las Vegas
by Lockiusx
Summary: Vincent Martinez. A Man down on his luck and out of options, he was once big, but now the Mafias of Las Vegas have taken over and its up to Vincent and his long-time friend and ally Michael to finish them once and for all. Rated T for Mild Violence.
1. Poker Unto Dawn'

**GTA: Las Vegas**

**Year: 1956**

**Character: Vincent Martinez (with Michael Chambers)**

**Chapter 1: 'Poker upon Dawn.'**

It was 12:05am, and the poker game was almost over. There were 5 people left on the table, 5 people eager to win, eager for money, hungry for riches. There was me of course, that 'old cat' who'd once had it big, had it all. But it was taken from me, all of it; my wife, my children. I was here to reclaim my life, to win it back. My black suit wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't exceeding the standards of greatness, and my grey Fedora that I had kept throughout my years has stayed with me, slightly tilted to the right on my head. Then there was my long-time friend Michael, he had my back for a number of years. He was keeping me alive, on the straight and narrow. His clothes were like mine, but more on the brighter side. Then there were the 3 gangsters, part of some sort of mafia they had going on. They all wore the same get-up. Leather Jackets, white T-Shirts, trousers and light grey fedoras with some sort of symbol on them. The dealer gives us the cards; suddenly Michael gives me some sort of look, they kind when he's up to something. I didn't know what exactly, but it had to be something good, everyone else kept their so called 'Poker Faces' on. One of the Gang Members then started whispering to another, he seemed to be the one calling the shots around the place.

"I'll call." He utters, breaking the silence.

Everyone else places their bets, each staying in the game. I look at my cards.

'Terrible…' I think, 2 of Hearts and a 5 of spades. I decide to play along, and bluff. It continues until the last card, everyone has folded except for Michael, the leader and I.

The leader smirks and stands, he utters the infamous words.

"All in."

At that moment, I knew I couldn't continue, so of course I folded.

"Alright, wanna play that game?" Mike asks the leader.

He stands up and slightly pushes his cards into the table, saying nothing.

I sat there, staring at Michael, for I didn't know what he'd do.

"4 of a kind…" The leader says in accomplishment.

Michael laughs and flips his cards.

"4 of a kind, Kings beat Queens!"

The Leaders eye suddenly twitches, he stares at the dealer.

"You're out." He says.

This seemed to be where the leader snapped, for he then pulled a 44. Out of his tuxedo pocket and shot the dealer dead, aiming for us next. I kicked the poker table over as Michael pulled out his 22. And shot one of his henchmen to the ground, when all of a sudden more of them seemed to burst in through the door.

"Great, now what?!" I yell over the noise of the gunfire.

He tosses me his 22.

"We have to get out of here! Cover me; I know the way out of this hellhole!" He replies; running and kicking open the door for the fire escape. I shoot a few henchmen down before following him. I jump down the sets of stairs, then rolling for cover next Michael behind a burned down piece of the wooden roof, it seemed as if it was about to give way. I then shot down even more henchmen, all of them coming in closer and closer.

"Oh God! Vince it looks like it's over for us!" Michael shrieks.

I look around for another way out of this, and then I notice the support poles holding up the roof.

"Oh no its not!" I yell.

I then shoot a few rounds into the support pole, it then starts to collapse and the roof falls on top of the henchmen, the impact sending us flying backwards into the floor. We groan in pain, but I'd rather have my arms and elbows grazed then be shot at by about 60 gangsters. I get up, but it seems Michaels is in more pain then I thought, as a large shard of wood has lunged straight through his leg. Without saying a word I pull him up and continue out the fire escape doors, for the fallen roof has blocked off the main exit on the second floor. We limp down the stairs, as soon as I make it to the middle of the 1st floor, with the exit door clear as day. A Henchmen car slams through the door, coming right at us. I then jump, twist, so I hit back first into the car and Michael only takes some of the impact. I lay there, vision turning hazy and white. I hear Michaels repeatedly screaming my name, as he reaches over to the Pistol and starts shooting, still unable to walk. Michael gets up and yanks the wood out of his leg, still limping but able to stand and continues holding off the gangsters. A member then drops dead in front of me with a Thompson M1, I instantly grab it and start shooting off the remaining gangsters. Once they're all cleared, Michael rushes over to me to see if I'm alright.

"Vince! Don't worry, you'll be alright." He grabs the keys for the car from a dead gangster's body and starts the car; he gets me up and puts me in.

"Just hang in there; I'll get us back to my place." He repeats, reversing the car and driving off down the road.


	2. Home Sweet Home'

**GTA: Las Vegas**

**Year: 1956**

**Character: Michael Chambers**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

I lay Vince on my Bed, he's still out of it, but he's breathing. I'm no Doctor but I sure hope he makes it out of my house alive. My home is in Henderson, 2 storeys. It was a normal house, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the door in the stairs stocked with my firearms. I couldn't let Vince lay there and die, I got in my car, a black Ford Thunderbird with the roof removed. I started it, and began making my way to the pharmacy. Once I arrived, I bought the stuff needed, bandages and whatnot then headed outside.

"God, all this stuff for a back wound, I must be dreaming..."

I said, as I put all the things in the trunk. I then glanced at the road, a car passed with 2 people in it. Upon closer examination they had the same clothes on as the mafia from the casino did. I didn't know what they were doing here, but as soon as they shot at me I knew what they were trying to do. I jumped in the car and started tailing them, they continued to fire at me with M1 Thompsons, but the bullets merely tore through my windshield and luckily, didn't hit me at all. As soon as they reached my place, they got out of their car and shot at my tires, puncturing both tires on the right of my left. I swerved out of control, eventually skidding and crashing into a wall. I got out, opened my trunk and pulled out 22. Then closing it again. I then ran towards the door, but I couldn't open it, one of the Gangsters must have pulled something in front of the door. I then took 5 steps back and lunged myself through the window, taking out 3 of the Mafia Members. More of them shot at me, all of them missing again. I took cover behind the wall leading into the dining room. Rolling, I shoot down more of them, turning around I shoot down even more.

'I have to get upstairs.' I thought, then running into the lounge room.

I get shot in the shoulder once, piercing my suit and skin. But without any more hesitation I shoot the rest of them down and reload. I run upstairs where 2 more gang members and a man with a black and white striped suit, white hair and a top hat, covering his face.

"Nobody…" He says.

"Nobody cheats us in our game."

He pulls out 2 Thompsons and begins to shoot at me; I roll back and kick over my desk, using it for cover. The other gang members pull out Thompsons and begin shooting at the table. I then reach my arm over the table and pull the trigger, impacting into one of the gangsters face. I then stand and shoot down the other. I jump over the desk and punch the leader, he then punches me back kicks me in the chest. He then hits me with a few more punches before throwing me to the ground and aiming his Thompson at me.

"You tried, you failed." He says to me.

"Le Masquerade always gets what he wants."

He then shoots a few more rounds into my shoulder, making it bleed even more. He then aims at my face, and just at that instant, Vince gets up and turns him around, then striking him to the cheek and nose, the leader stutters. Vince then picks him up and chucks him through the window, 'Le Masquerade' falls and lands on his neck, dead on impact.

The Police arrive, cleaning up the corpses and asking us questions of the incident.

Well, my house is pretty much trashed and it's going to take quite an amount of money to fix this mess, but from today, we know we won't be seeing them for a while.


End file.
